Dominion (game)
Dominion is a designer card game created by Donald X. Vaccarino, and published by Rio Grande Games. The game was released at Spiel 2008 in multiple languages. It was voted the best game of the fair by the Fairplay pollsFairplay online with a rating of 1.75 from 147 votes. Within two months of its release, Dominion was one of the top ten games according to BoardGameGeek ratings.BoardGameGeek In 2009, it won the prestigious Spiel des Jahres and Deutscher Spiele Preis awards. Gameplay The game is a deck buildingCharis Games Review card game in which the players compete to gather the most valuable deck of cards, representing a Kingdom. There are 4 kinds of cards: Treasure cards (Copper, Silver, Gold), Victory cards (Estate, Duchy, Province, Gardens - Worth 1/3/6/X Victory points), Kingdom cards (various cards, mostly actions) and Curses (worth -1 Victory point and which are normally only used as a result of Kingdom cards). Each card has a cost to purchase, which is paid in coins gained from a combination of Kingdom and/or Treasure cards. The game includes 25 different types of Kingdom cards, but for each game, 10 of these are selected to increase interaction and re-playability. The selected Kingdom cards, the Treasure cards, Victory cards, and the Curses are put on the table in piles available for all players to purchase (or obtain through actions). Each player starts with an identical deck consisting of 7 Copper cards and 3 Estate cards. The deck is shuffled and the player draws five cards to form their hand. Each turn follows an A, B, C structure: * A'''ction. If the player has a Kingdom card in their hand, they may now play it. Typical cards' effects include drawing more cards, being allowed to play more Kingdom cards, or being able to buy extra cards in the Buy phase. * ''B'uy. The player may now buy one card. Additional cards may be bought if the player has played suitable Kingdom cards in the action phase. The player pays by discarding Treasure cards onto his/her personal discard pile. Any card bought also goes on the discard pile. * '''C'leanup''. The player now discards all played and unplayed cards, then draws 5 new cards. The game ends when either the pile of Province cards or 3 piles of supply cards are depleted. At this point the players take all cards in their deck, hand, and discard pile, and count their Victory points to determine the winner.Dominion Game Rules By Rio Grande Games History During development, Dominion was originally called "Castle Builder" and then, later, "Game X".Game Preview/Review: Dominion By W. Eric MartinValerie Putman: Game X = Dominion Releases * Dominion (2008), the original game. * Dominion: Intrigue (2009), which can be played standalone or as an expansion with the original game * Dominion: Seaside (2009), an expansion which requires one of the standalone releases Awards * 2008 Meeples Choice Awards * 2009 Spiel des Jahres * 2009 Deutscher Spiele Preis * 2009 Mensa Select * 2009 Golden Geek Award (Game of the Year & Card Game of the Year) * 2009 Diana Jones Award for Excellence in Gaming * 2009 Origins Award, best card game of the year References External links * Rio Grande Games' [http://www.riograndegames.com/games.html?id=278 Dominion homepage] * * Dominion video review "Dicetower" Category:Historical board games Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Rio Grande Games games Category:Spiel des Jahres winners Category:Deutscher Spiele Preis winners cs:Dominion (karetní hra) de:Dominion (Spiel) fr:Dominion (jeu) it:Dominion (gioco) ja:ドミニオン (カードゲーム) zh:皇輿爭霸